


Por um Segundo

by CamyMJ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Universo ninja
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: Dois meses. Apenas dois meses, e Uchiha Sasuke viu-se perdido nos olhos azuis de seu amigo mais próximo.





	1. 01. O último beijo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A imagem de capa tampouco é de minha autoria, apenas a editei com o nome da história.  
> Notas: Olá!  
> Esta fanfic foi iniciada em outubro de 2014 e finalizada em abril de 2015. Ela fazia parte do Desafio de Songfics do Nyah! Fanfiction e deveria ter sido escrita em um mês, mas eu não consegui. Era para cada participante postar um capítulo por dia. Basicamente, teremos uma música por capítulo. É uma história angst, mas que eu guardo no meu coração. Foi a primeira história razoavelmente longa que eu terminei! Eu comecei atrasada, no dia 9, por isso a fanfic tem 22 capítulos em vez de 31. Foi uma experiência bem legal escrever sem plot nenhum, só deixando a música me guiar <3  
> Espero que gostem!  
> Estou revisando a história agora em 2018, porém manterei a essência da minha escrita em 2014.
> 
> Música do capítulo: True Love, Coldplay

****

 

****_Por um segundo, eu estava no controle  
Havia conseguido, mas agora perdi  
E o tempo todo o fogo se acendia_

 

Naruto não se permitiria chorar, é claro, mas aquele desgraçado estava ali, na sua frente, dizendo que ia embora _de novo_ , e ele não conseguia suportar aquilo. Porque era simplesmente _ridículo_.

— Como é?

— Naruto… por favor, não faz isso ser mais difícil ainda…

— Ah, _eu_ tô fazendo ser mais difícil? É isso que eu entendi? Sério, Sasuke?

Sasuke suspirou e balançou os cabelos, irritado.

— Você sabe que eu não posso ficar mais.

— E por que não?

— Eu já disse.

— Ah, sim. Você voltar pra vila foi um plano para matar… quem mesmo? Ah, sim, _eu._ Que lindo, Sasuke. Realmente, muito obrigado.

Sasuke suspirou de novo. Tinha tudo sob controle. Era apenas matar Naruto. Não poderia ser assim tão difícil, não é mesmo? Já estivera a ponto de matá-lo tantas vezes que deveria ser natural, não? Então por que não conseguira?

Porque, é claro, Naruto olhara-o daquele jeito estupidamente feliz e o recebera com um abraço. “Eu sabia que você voltaria”, ele dissera.

 

  
_**E eu queria que tivesse me deixado saber**_  
_**O que realmente estava acontecendo**_  
_**Te perdi agora, você me deixou ir**_  
_**Mas pela última vez**_

 

 

— Naruto, por favor…

— Eu que peço, Sasuke! Depois de tudo o que a gente passou, você vem e me diz na cara dura que queria me matar?! Que tudo… que nada… que não significou nada?

Estavam na entrada de Konoha. Sasuke voltara após matar Itachi e passara quase dois meses na vila. Os dois melhores meses da vida de Naruto Uzumaki, com toda a certeza.

— Naruto, para de tornar tudo tão difícil! Eu tinha uma missão e, obviamente, não cumpri ela, então eu preciso criar um bom motivo para não ter feito isso.

— Diz pra eles que me deixar vivo é bem pior. Assim eu fico com as lembranças de quando você morou comigo, de quando demonstrou que se importava comigo, quando, é claro, tava apenas cumprindo a merda de uma missão.

— Para de ser dramático, ok? Você realmente acha que não significou nada? Porra, eu pensava que era hétero até te ver de novo.

— Ah, isso também não era parte da sua missão? – ironizou Naruto, sentindo uma lágrima estúpida escorrer pelo seu rosto. Limpou-a antes que a situação se tornasse ainda mais humilhante.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas se virou de costas. Ver a dor dele era algo tão horrível... Sentia que estava magoando a porra de um anjo. Um anjo bem travesso, mas com a alma tão pura quanto possível.

— Eu preciso ir.

— E você quer que eu simplesmente fique aqui parado, vendo meu melhor amigo ir embora de novo?

— Eu ainda sou seu melhor amigo? – a pergunta escapou sem sua permissão, e fez com que uma risada esganiçada saísse de Naruto.

— Não, não, Sasuke. Você é a porra de um inimigo, por isso que eu fiquei te perseguindo que nem um retardado até você matar seu irmão. Você não é nada pra mim, POR ISSO QUE EU TE DEI A MERDA DA MINHA VIRGINDADE!

Sasuke fechou os olhos ao ouvir isso e começou a andar. Não podia mais ficar ali. Era doloroso demais. Sentiu algumas lágrimas escaparem por seus olhos, mas Naruto não as percebeu. Ele agora chorava demais para perceber quaisquer lágrimas que não as suas.

— Naruto, por que acha que ainda tá vivo, hein? É meio óbvio que você significa alguma coisa pra mim, não? Eu não pude te matar agora, assim como não pude te matar no Vale do Fim, porque você sempre vai meu amigo mais próximo. Então, por favor, deixa eu ir…

 

  
_**Diga que me ama**_  
_**E se não me ama, então minta**_  
_**Minta para mim**_

 

Naruto o abraçou por trás antes que ele pudesse dizer algo a mais. Sasuke fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor do corpo junto do seu. Quis retribuir ao toque, entretanto se controlou. Respirou fundo. Sentia as lágrimas dele em seu ombro e ouvia sua voz tão perto que estava todo arrepiado. Caralho, sentiria tanta saudade disso...

— Diz que me ama, Sasuke. Por favor.

Arregalou os olhos. Amor?

— Naruto…

— Mente, mas diz que me ama. Eu preciso ouvir, Sasuke. Diz que me ama…

 

  
**_Lembre-se do tempo_**  
**_Em que eu era seu e você era cega_**  
**_O fogo brilhava em seus olhos_**  
**_E nos meus_**

 

— Naruto, me deixa ir…

— Não posso. Eu não quero que vá.

Não era o único. Preso entre os braços dele, Sasuke se sentia em casa. Queria ficar assim para sempre. Queria _senti-lo_ para sempre.

— Eu preciso ir. Eles…

— Eu sei me cuidar.

— Eu sei que sabe, Naruto. Mas eu tô com eles agora e eu preciso ir.

— Abandona essa gente. Fica comigo.

— Naruto…

— Por favor, Sasuke, não me faz implorar mais. Fica aqui comigo…

 

  
**_Então diga que você me ama_**  
**_E se não me ama, então minta, oh, minta para mim_**  
**_Só diga que me ama_**  
**_E se não me ama, então minta, oh, minta para mim_**  
**_E se não me ama, então minta, oh, minta para mim_**

 

— Eu preciso ir…

— Dois meses, Sasuke. Foram só dois meses, mas, por Deus, eu nunca fui mais feliz. Eu te amo, ok, seu bastardo? Eu realmente te amo. Fica comigo.

A voz chorosa o destruía. As palavras cheias de sentimento o matavam aos poucos. Sasuke quase soluçou.

— Eu preciso ir.

Naruto o empurrou para longe. Estava com raiva, mas a raiva não se comparava à tristeza. Era deprimente olhar para ele. Sasuke era o amor de sua vida, tinha certeza.

Tomou uma decisão.

 

  
**_E chame isso de amor, amor verdadeiro  
Chame isso de amor, amor verdadeiro_**

 

 

— Vai, então. Vai, e não volta. Eu vou fingir que acredito que você foi pra me salvar, e não porque é um egoísta retardado e escroto.

Sasuke voltou-se para ele querendo dizer alguma coisa, e Naruto o puxou para um último beijo. Correspondeu, envolvendo o corpo que já era tão conhecido com os próprios braços. Sasuke suspirou contra a pele morena quando se separaram, e as lágrimas de Naruto haviam molhado o rosto de Sasuke, como se ele próprio também chorasse. E chorava.

— Antes de ir, só diz que me ama, tá? Por favor, mesmo que seja mentira. Só deixe eu guardar essa memória. Por favor, Sasuke…


	2. 02. O sumiço do que ele achava ser amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A imagem de capa tampouco é de minha autoria, apenas a editei com o nome da história.
> 
> Notas: Olá! Espero que gostem <3 A partir de agora eu vou voltar 2 meses no tempo e narrar tudo o que aconteceu pra fazer nosso casal chegar na cena do capítulo anterior. Neste aqui o Sasuke ainda não aparece, é sobre um momento importante da vida do Naruto que aconteceu antes de ele chegar em Konoha.
> 
> Só quero deixar registrado aqui que eu amo muito Legião Urbana <3
> 
> Música do capítulo: Hoje a noite não tem luar, Legião Urbana

 

 

****

_**Ela passou do meu lado** _   
_**"Oi, amor", eu lhe falei** _   
_**"Você está tão sozinha"** _   
_**Ela então sorriu pra mim** _

 

Naruto mantinha o maior dos sorrisos enquanto caminhava por Konoha. O buquê de flores em seus braços – rosas vermelhas – era destinado à pessoa mais importante de seu pequeno mundo; à pessoa que fazia seu coração acelerar e seus olhos brilharem.

Riu sozinho enquanto repassava mentalmente aquilo que ensaiara por tanto tempo. Sentia que o amor que sentia por ela estava transbordando, que o sentimento de euforia poderia ser sentido por qualquer um que o olhasse por mais de um minuto. Não se sentia daquele jeito horas antes, entretanto, agora que chegava a hora de finalmente chamá-la para sair, seu coração palpitava.

Respirou fundo, sentindo aquela sensação prazerosa dominar seu corpo. Era o único sentimento que possuía. Achava que era amor, porque era intenso demais para não o ser. Parecia que precisava transbordar, e por isso Naruto sorria. Ele tinha certeza de que, naquele dia, Sakura finalmente aceitaria seu convite.

Naquele dia, onde tudo o que ele sentia era amor. Ou o que ele julgava ser o amor.

 

_**Foi assim que a conheci** _   
_**Naquele dia junto ao mar** _   
_**As ondas vinham beijar a praia** _   
_**O sol brilhava de tanta emoção** _   
_**Um rosto lindo como o verão** _   
_**E um beijo aconteceu** _

__

Naruto sentira-se daquele jeito, aquela coisa meio ridícula e estupidamente agradável ao mesmo tempo, pouquíssimas vezes em sua vida. Era algo efêmero e maravilhoso, que monopolizava todo o seu ser. Nada além daquela emoção poderia ser sentida.

Aparecera pela primeira vez quando vira Sakura correndo atrás de Sasuke. Seu coração disparara e ele percebera que era ela. Que ela era a mulher de sua vida, e que não havia nada mais significativo do que aquilo. Quando a via, tudo ficava mais bonito: o sol brilhava mais forte e até mesmo o ar era mais suave.

Sakura fazia seu mundo girar, pois ele a amava. Por essa razão comprara aquelas caríssimas rosas vermelhas. Para impressioná-la e fazer com que a garota o amasse tanto quanto ele, para que pudessem viver um belo conto de fadas, indo em direção ao sol.

_**Nos encontramos à noite** _   
_**Passeamos por aí** _   
_**E num lugar escondido** _   
_**Outro beijo lhe pedi** _

__

Sakura dissera que estaria sozinha naquela noite, portanto Naruto cantarolava enquanto ia em direção a casa dela. Imaginava-a sentada na varanda, como se soubesse que ele iria. Podia quase imaginar a cena: ao ver o buquê, Sakura correria até si e o beijaria. Sim, exatamente aquilo.

****

_**Lua de prata no céu** _   
_**O brilho das estrelas no chão** _   
_**Tenho certeza que não sonhava** _   
_**A noite linda continuava** _   
_**E a voz tão doce que me falava** _   
_**"O mundo pertence a nós!"** _

Naruto estava a apenas alguns passos de seu destino, e ria. Aquele sentimento único transbordando, seu coração batendo rápido… A noite jamais estivera mais bela, com a lua cheia e as estrelas iluminando seu caminho.

Visualizava o encontro perfeito que teria, porque Sakura e ele haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Eram um perfeito encaixe, duas almas que se completavam.

Sorriu com os pensamentos e quase podia ouvi-la falando ao seu ouvido tudo o que ele sempre sonhara em ouvir. Estava perto da casa dela agora. Sorriu mais ainda, repassando, pela última vez, o discurso que ensaiara com tanto afinco.

A partir de então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

O buquê que emagrecera seu sapinho caiu com um baque surdo, e os cabelos rosados que tanto o encantavam foram esmagados entre os dedos extremamente brancos daquele que ele quase considerava como um amigo.

Naruto precisou de vários segundos para perceber que Sai beijava Sakura com ânsia, e que ela parecia _gostar._ Era como um pesadelo, entretanto, neste, não era Sasuke quem a agarrava, e sim uma imitação fajuta dele. Por algum motivo, não ser Sasuke tornava tudo um pouco menos pior (não poderia dizer melhor, porque nada naquilo poderia ser considerado bom), mas não o suficiente para que Naruto conseguisse agir com coerência.

Pensou em ir até os dois e acabar com aquela pouca vergonha, porém não o fez. Sentia-se vazio. Abandonado. Recuou; primeiro devagar, mas logo seus pés estavam correndo. Não sabia exatamente aonde ia, mas não se importava. Queria apenas se afastar daquela sensação horrorosa, daquele vazio sufocante.

_**E hoje a noite não tem luar** _   
_**E eu estou sem ela** _   
_**Já não sei onde procurar** _   
_**Não sei onde ela está** _

Tudo pareceu escuro por alguns segundos. A lua escondeu-se sob algumas nuvens e as estrelas pareciam brilhar menos… Mas isso por apenas um segundo. Depois, a noite bela parecia zombar de sua situação.

Naruto não chorava. Sabia que seria o natural a se fazer, porém não sentia vontade de chorar. Sentia-se apenas vazio, porque seu mundo não fazia mais sentido.

Amava Sakura desde a infância, e o sentimento (aquele amor platônico e ensandecido) o acompanhava desde que conseguia se lembrar. Mas ver o beijo estupidamente erótico, a garota de seus sonhos deixar-se agarrar daquela maneira tão promíscua, fizera o sentimento que era seu companheiro mais antigo desaparecer.

Era como se estivesse vazio. Sem o amor que nutria desde sempre por Sakura, o que sobrava para ele? Fizera tudo por ela e apenas por ela. Jurara trazer Sasuke de volta para ela (em algum momento ele passara a fazer aquilo por seu próprio querer, entretanto, a princípio, fora apenas por ela), jurara que se tornaria mais forte por ela. Toda a sua vida resumia-se a Sakura. Ao que Sakura pensava dele, ao que ela sentia por ele.

E então ela simplesmente esnobava-o para ficar com a imitação fajuta de seu melhor amigo. Se fosse Sasuke, Naruto ainda entenderia (o amor dela por ele era tão forte quanto o seu por ela), porém simplesmente agarrava-se com Sai como se nenhuma promessa houvesse sido feita. Como se a tradição deles — Naruto correr atrás de Sakura, e Sakura correr de Sasuke — de nada significasse.

Chegou em casa e caiu na cama, confuso.

****

_**Hoje a noite não tem luar** _   
_**E eu estou sem ela** _   
_**Já não sei onde procurar** _   
_**Onde está meu amor?** _

__

Tentou voltar a sentir aquela sensação entorpecente que o dominara por toda aquela noite, porém ela não vinha. Onde estava seu amor? Onde estava aquele sentimento estupidamente grande? Por que o abandonara daquela forma brusca e sem aviso?

Por que o deixara vazio? Procurou por aquela sensação arrasadora que o fazia rir sem motivo algum e conseguia acelerar seu coração, mas ela parecia ter desaparecido. Entrou em desespero. Sempre se sentira daquele jeito abobado e apaixonado. Como aquele sentimento ousava sumir quando Naruto mais precisava dele? Como ousava desaparecer bem no momento em que deveria estar sofrendo pela perda de Sakura?

Aos poucos, o mundo ao redor foi ficando turvo e Naruto foi adormecendo. Não compreendia o que mudara ao ver Sakura com Sai, porém alguma coisa mudara. Ele não sabia exatamente o quê, sentia-se perdido e acuado. Queria familiaridade. Queria voltar a sentir-se feliz.

Onde estava aquele amor arrasador? Como podia sentimento tão forte apenas desaparecer?

 


	3. 03. Mudanças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A imagem de capa tampouco é de minha autoria, apenas a editei com o nome da história.  
> Notas: Olá! Espero que gostem <3  
> Habemos Sasuke!  
> Música do capítulo: Back to Black, Amy Winehouse

_**Ele não deixou tempo para se lamentar** _   
_**Manteve seu pênis úmido com a sua velha e segura aposta** _   
_**Eu e minha cabeça erguida** _   
_**E minhas lágrimas secas, continuamos sem meu cara** _   
_**Você voltou para o que você sabia** _   
_**Saindo totalmente de tudo pelo que nós passamos** _   
_**E eu trilho um caminho conturbado** _   
_**Minhas chances estão empilhadas, eu voltarei para o luto** _

****

Naruto foi acordado de forma nada carinhosa por um ANBU. O ninja simplesmente invadiu seu quarto pela janela e começou a falar alguma coisa sobre a Hokage o estar chamando. Naruto não ouviu a princípio. Verdade seja dita, só acordou de verdade quando o nome “Sasuke Uchiha” foi pronunciado.

Após ouvir o nome do amigo, Naruto pulou da cama e saiu se vestindo de qualquer modo, sem se importar com qual roupa pegava no armário; afinal, era sobre Sasuke que falariam, e tudo relativo a ele era-lhe importante. A excitação pela notícia até mesmo o fez se esquecer do que vira no dia anterior. A nem-tão-linda cena que presenciara em frente à casa de Sakura parecia ter desaparecido de sua mente junto com o sentimento que ele sempre pensara ser imutável.

Correu com todas as suas forças até o prédio de Tsunade, ansioso para saber o que ela descobrira. Saberia a loira algo sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke? Saberia ela algo que os deixasse mais próximos?

Mas Naruto não imaginava o que encontraria. Começou a rir ao ver a conhecida cabeleira negra em frente à Hokage, conversando tranquilamente com ela. Aquilo poderia significar apenas uma coisa, e Naruto não poderia estar mais feliz. Todo o seu ser gritava _“EU SABIA”!_

Invadiu a sala de Tsunade sem dar qualquer atenção à loira. Tampouco se importou com o que qualquer um que os visse poderia pensar. Não se importou nem ao menos com o que Sasuke pensaria. Importava-se apenas e unicamente com a sensação de suas peles se encostando enquanto se abraçavam.

Sasuke não correspondeu ao abraço repentino, porém tampouco o afastou. Estava assustado demais com a atitude dele para reagir de qualquer forma. Naruto soltou-o após alguns segundos e o sorriso mais lindo que qualquer um naquela sala já vira enfeitava os lábios finos.

— Eu sabia que você ia voltar!

Sasuke revirou os olhos e bufou.

— Idiota — murmurou.

Naruto riu alto, voltando seu olhar para Tsunade. A Hokage exibia um mínimo sorriso nos lábios. Não estava exatamente surpresa pela reação de Naruto, porém não o via assim tão feliz há tempos, e era muito bom vê-lo sorrindo de novo.

— Como você já deve ter percebido, Sasuke voltou.

— Eu sabia, _baa-chan_. Eu disse, não disse? Esse bastardo não sabe viver sem a gente.

Sasuke voltou a revirar os olhos; discutiria com Naruto em outro momento; teriam muito tempo para fazer isso.

— Você disse sim. Mas esse não é o mais importante agora.

— Como assim?

— Você sabe que Sasuke fugiu da vila e cometeu vários crimes nesse meio tempo…

— Ele não vai pra prisão, né?! Não, _baa-chan_ , por favor…

— Pare de implorar por mim, perdedor. É irritante.

Naruto o ignorou, concentrando-se em Tsunade. A opinião de Sasuke não lhe importava nem um pouco. Apenas o veredicto da loira era relevante naquele momento.

— É uma possibilidade…

— MAS _BAA-CHAN_ …

— Cale a boca e deixa eu terminar de falar!

Naruto ficou quieto depois daquilo, emburrado. Formou um bico infantil em seus lábios, e Sasuke pegou-se observando sua expressão com um sorriso de canto. Aquela sensação era boa: a sensação de que nada mudara; de que, de alguma forma, tudo continuava da mesma maneira como ele deixara.

— Você provavelmente é o único que realmente ficará feliz com a volta de Sasuke, porque, afinal, ele abandonou a vila e cometeu alguns crimes quando estava longe. Mas, apesar disso, não cometeu nada contra a vila em si, e eu acho que talvez consiga convencer os conselheiros de que ele pode ficar fora da prisão.

— Ae _, baa-chan_! Você é a…

— Não terminei.

Naruto calou-se, emburrado mais uma vez. Iria elogiá-la, poxa!

— Sasuke teria que ser vigiado vinte e quatro horas por dia, e não acho que muitos ninjas ficariam felizes em fazer isso. Mas, se você aceitar esse…

— O Sasuke-teme pode ir morar comigo, _baa-chan_! — respondeu de imediato. Se fosse apenas aquela condição imposta, a aceitaria de bom grado.

 

_**Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras** _   
_**Eu morri uma centena de vezes** _   
_**Você volta pra ela** _   
_**E eu volto para** _   
_**Eu volto para nós** _

 

Naruto e Sasuke saíram do prédio da Hokage caminhando lado a lado. O sorriso de Naruto era gigante; Sasuke tentava parecer apático a tudo, porém não podia deixar de observar a vila ao seu redor. Muita coisa mudara, mesmo que não parecesse a princípio. Konoha prosperara demais naquele tempo.

Andavam com tranquilidade, com Naruto a olhá-lo vez ou outra, como que para garantir-se de que ele continuava ali.

— Por que voltou, Sasuke?

Sasuke não respondeu de imediato. Não poderia dizer _“para matar você”,_ em especial porque não era toda a verdade. Resolveu então ficar em silêncio.

— Hey, eu vou te deixar ficar na minha casa! Pelo menos mereço uma resposta!

Sasuke riu de canto.

— Você se mudou?

— Não…

— Então não te devo nada. Aquele lugar é igual a uma cela de tão pequeno. A única diferença é o cheiro de chulé.

Naruto estava pronto para responder com entusiasmo quando um barulho de bolsa caindo os distraiu.

— Sakura? — era Sai.

Ele estava parado ao lado de Sakura, aparentemente alheio à presença de Naruto e Sasuke, tentando chamar a atenção dela.

O antigo time sete estava em silêncio, e Naruto achou aquilo muito constrangedor. Sakura tinha os olhos vidrados na figura de Sasuke, e estava pronto para dar uma lição de moral em Sasuke por ser tão frio a ponto de nem ao menos falar com ela.

Entretanto, quando se virou para ele, viu-o também confuso. Seu olhar estava na figura de Sai, que segurava o braço de Sakura, ainda tentando lhe chamar a atenção. Com um baque, Naruto entendeu o porquê de ele ter voltado.

Sasuke voltara por ela. Sentiu algo pesado atingir seu estômago, mas não deveria estar tão surpreso. Sasuke e Sakura sempre foram o casal que deveria acontecer. Sabia disso desde criança e se esquecera desse detalhe no período em que Sasuke passara afastado, mas Naruto não era tolo o bastante para não reconhecer aquele olhar confuso e irritado.

Sasuke estava insatisfeito, provavelmente com ciúmes. Aquilo o incomodou de um jeito que Naruto não conseguiu explicar. Não era o amor por Sakura voltando (não, isso parecia ter evaporado junto da imagem virginal que mantinha dela); o estranho era que esse incômodo parecia provir do olhar do seu _melhor amigo_. Mas, afinal, por que se sentiria magoado por Sasuke ter voltado por ela? Ele estava ali, não é mesmo?

  
**_Eu te amo tanto_**  
 ** _Isso não é suficiente, você ama cheirar e eu amo dar um trago_**  
 ** _E a vida é como um cano_**  
 ** _E eu sou um minúsculo centavo rolando paredes adentro_**

 

Sakura olhava para seu amor de infância sem conseguir acreditar no que via. Era uma miragem, ou Sasuke estava mesmo ali? Tinha uma vaga noção de que Sai estava ao seu lado e de que o sorriso de Naruto desaparecera ao vê-la, porém nada ao seu redor parecia importante. Tudo o que importava era ele, que a encarav como se ainda possuísse qualquer tipo de direito sobre ela.

E, por algum motivo, Sakura achava que ele possuía. Tremeu e sentiu as lágrimas aparecerem. A atmosfera onírica não poderia ser maior, e Sakura pensou em beliscar-se levemente para acordar, caso realmente fosse um sonho.

Porém não queria acordar. Observou-o por vários segundos, sem ter coragem de se mexer. E se fosse uma miragem? E se um movimento brusco o fizesse desaparecer? Parou até mesmo de respirar.

Amava-o. Percebia agora que o sentimento estúpido era forte. Entrara naquele relacionamento com Sai apenas porque ele era muito parecido com Sasuke, e pensava que começara a gostar do garoto depois de um tempo, entretanto agora se via enganada. Sai não era nada em comparação a Sasuke. Nada em comparação ao olhar profundo que recebia.

Ele estava tão lindo! Os cabelos negros estavam maiores, e Sasuke ainda usava as roupas que Orochimaru lhe dera. Aquele pedaço de pano deixava o seu abdômen à mostra, e os olhos de Sakura não puderam deixar de correr para lá. Era definido, como ela lembrava. Ah, sim. Já tivera a oportunidade de percorrer seus dedos por todo aquele corpo.

Imagens daquela noite invadiram sua mente sem sua permissão, e Sakura ficou com o rosto todo vermelho. Cada célula de seu corpo mandava que corresse até ele. As lágrimas já se acumulavam em seus olhos. Não percebeu que Sai já não a chamava mais e que agora mantinha os olhos presos em Sasuke.

Foram as palavras animadas de Naruto que a trouxeram de volta à realidade:

— O Sasuke voltou, Sakura! Finalmente!

  
_**Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras** _   
_**Eu morri uma centena de vezes** _   
_**Você volta pra ela** _   
_**E eu volto para** _   
_**Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras** _   
_**Eu morri uma centena de vezes** _   
_**Você volta pra ela** _   
_**E eu volto para** _

 

Sakura não percebeu a falta do - _chan_ em seu nome, o olhar vazio no rosto de Sai, ou o visível desconforto no rosto de Naruto. Quando percebeu o que acontecia — que ele não era miragem alguma —, ela correu até Sasuke chorando e se jogou em seus braços.

— Você voltou… finalmente voltou…

Sasuke não correspondeu ao abraço dela, assim como tampouco fizera ao ser recebido da mesma forma por Naruto, e, assim como ele, Sakura pareceu não se importar com sua falta de reação.

— Ele voltou pra gente, Sakura.

Ela voltou seu olhar para Naruto, mas ele parecia incomodado com alguma coisa. Estava pronta para perguntar o que tinha acontecido para que Naruto não estivesse gritando de felicidade, porém Sasuke a impediu.

— Quem é ele?

Lembrava-se vagamente do ninja. Lembrava-se de quando invadiram o covil de Orochimaru e o encontraram, porém ele não lhe parecera importante então. Agora que via que ele caminhava estranhamente próximo a Sakura e que Naruto não parecia incomodado com aquilo, um alarme soou em sua cabeça.

— Seu substituto — Naruto respondeu com visível rancor.

Não era seu objetivo ser tão grosso, mas a raiva o atingiu com muita força. Queria que tudo fosse como antes, quando ele tinha seu melhor amigo e sua infância já não era mais solitária. Porém Sakura estragara tudo ao começar a sair com Sai, como se Sasuke não existisse mais. E o estúpido sentimento que sentia por ela também resolvia desaparecer, o que apenas parecia piorar tudo.

— Naruto! — repreendeu-o Sakura. — Não fale assim! Sai não é o substituto de…

— Claro que é. Ele ocupou o lugar do Sasuke no time sete e ocupou o lugar do Sasuke no seu coração. Falta só dizer que se chama Uchiha e começar a morar no clã.

Sasuke ficou desconcertado com essas palavras e recuou um pouco. Sua expressão fechou-se ainda mais, não gostando nada daquilo. Não se importava se Sakura estava ou não apaixonada pelo garoto pálido e magrela que o encarava sem qualquer expressão no rosto, porém a ideia de ser substituído era horrível. Era como se ele não fosse suficientemente importante para ser lembrado.

Como se estivesse sendo abandonado uma segunda vez. Não permitiu que nenhum dos que o circundavam percebesse o quanto as palavras de Naruto o abalaram, entretanto subestimara o laço que os unia; Naruto percebia com perfeita clareza o que Sasuke tentava esconder.

— Naruto, eu não sei o que você viu, mas…

— Passei em frente à sua casa ontem.

Sakura congelou. Vira algumas rosas vermelhas jogadas no chão, porém nunca imaginara que elas pudessem ser de Naruto. Sentiu-se novamente culpada por estar fazendo o melhor amigo sofrer, porém ela sempre o vira como um irmão e nada mais.

— Naruto, eu posso-

— A gente tinha uma tradição! — exasperou-se ele, interrompendo-a de novo. — Eu correria atrás de você, e você correria atrás do Sasuke, enquanto que o Sasuke fingia que não ligava pra ninguém. Agora deu tudo errado, Sakura! Sasuke voltou, e era pra você conquistar o coração dele e me deixar magoado, para que, depois, eu aceitasse ver vocês felizes e fosse o padrinho de casamento! Mas você tinha que se agarrar com o Sai e estragar tudo, não tinha?! Eu nem sei mais o que eu sinto por você, e a culpa é sua por estragar a tradição.

Sakura não parecia acreditar no que ela ouvia. Socou-o na cabeça, fazendo com que ele criasse uma pequena cratera no chão ao transpassá-lo. Era muita besteira de uma única vez. Muita infantilidade para uma única pessoa.

— Naruto, nós não somos mais crianças, ok? Nós crescemos! Eu cresci, Sasuke cresceu e você também deveria ter crescido! As coisas mudam, e eu e Sai não estamos juntos. Chama-se _ficar._ E as pessoas fazem isso, ok? É normal. Não acredito que você realmente achava que tudo ficaria igual para sempre. As pessoas mudam, sabe? Está na hora de você mudar também!

Naruto não respondeu, ficou apenas observando a figura irritada e ofegante dela. Não queria mudanças. Não queria que nada mudasse, porque sempre se sentia estupidamente sozinho quando as coisas mudavam. Sasuke fora embora, e aquela mudança fora a pior de todas. Quando tudo parecia estar em fim voltando a ser como deveria, Sakura acabava com tudo ao ficar com Sai.

— Fico muito feliz que tenha voltado, Sasuke. Você fez falta.

Ela sorriu para ele e então lhe deu as costas, arrastando Sai para longe. Sasuke ainda mantinha seus olhos nas costas do ninja que, segundo Naruto, substituíra-o.

Por algum motivo, detestara aquele cara. Provavelmente porque ele era parecido consigo na aparência, e olhá-lo era como olhar a versão sua que _ficara._ E aquilo era perturbador.

  
**_Luto, luto, luto, luto_**  
 ** _Luto, luto, luto..._**  
 ** _Eu volto para_**  
 ** _Eu volto para_**

****

Naruto focou seu olhar no amigo, que ainda encarava o lugar deixado por Sakura e Sai. A euforia por ter Sasuke ali estava passando. E se as atitudes dela o fizessem ir embora de novo?

— É verdade isso? Ele é meu substituto?

A voz do melhor amigo o fez suspirar e levantar da cratera que Sakura fizera com seu soco. Limpou as roupas, querendo um tempo para pensar sobre o que responder. Por fim, decidiu-se pela verdade.

— É sim. Eu vi ele e a Sakura se… beijando… ontem à noite.

 _Beijar_ não parecia correto. Era algo muito mais profundo e erótico do que aquilo, mas Naruto não queria se recordar mais do que o necessário daquele momento. Mesmo que não lhe causasse tristeza, era perturbador ver sua melhor amiga de infância agarrando-se com alguém daquele jeito.

— Ele me substituiu em todos os sentidos?

Naruto pareceu um pouco desgostoso e fez uma careta.

— Anda com os nossos amigos, é o gênio do time sete e tem um passado sofrido. Sem falar na aparência e na personalidade. É como se ele tivesse sido escolhido pra isso. Como se alguém resolvesse que queria te substituir.

Sasuke pareceu incomodado, e Naruto entendia por completo aquele sentimento. Era o sentimento de se sentir inútil. O sentimento de ser um completo peso extra no universo, sem ter qualquer utilidade real.

Naruto sentiu a tristeza dominá-lo. Por que Sasuke tinha que ter voltado por Sakura? Sakura estava estragando tudo ao negar-se a seguir a tradição deles. Sakura não estava fazendo com que Sasuke ficasse, e aquilo era horrível. Um medo meio absurdo de que o amigo o abandonasse no meio da noite começou a se instalar em seu coração.

Naruto desejou poucas coisas em sua vida como desejou ter sido o motivo da volta de Sasuke. Se Sasuke tivesse voltado por ele, Naruto faria o possível e o impossível para que ele ficasse.

  
_**Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras**_  
 _ **Eu morri uma centena de vezes**_  
 _ **Você volta pra ela**_  
 _ **E eu volto para**_  
 _ **Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras**_  
 _ **Eu morri uma centena de vezes**_  
 _ **Você volta pra ela**_  
 _ **E eu volto para o luto**_

 

Naruto limpou a calça e sorriu, afastando os pensamentos ruins. Já dissera adeus a Sasuke muitas vezes; faria o possível para nunca mais precisar fazê-lo.

— Vamos pra minha casa, Sasuke. A gente precisa arrumar um canto pra você.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e o seguiu. Tentava não demonstrar o quanto conhecer Sai fora desconfortável, porém não conseguia. Naruto o conhecia bem demais.

Era como se a sua vida houvesse sido roubada por outra pessoa, e aquela ideia era horrível. Nunca percebera o quanto gostava da vida que tinha em Konoha até ver um magrelo impostor tentar roubá-la. Era simplesmente incabível.

 _“Você tem uma missão aqui”_ repetiu para si mesmo, entretanto não se importava de verdade com aquilo. Sabia que estavam sendo seguidos, e que não teria a oportunidade de ficar a sós com Naruto pelo próximo mês, portanto não fazia mal algum tentar recuperar o que deixara para trás. Talvez fosse interessante viver a vida que levaria se nunca houvesse deixado a vila. Não se arrependia de sua decisão, é claro que não, mas sempre ficara curioso.

Naruto percebeu que os pensamentos de Sasuke não eram os melhores pela expressão estupidamente fechada que ele fazia. Riu um pouco, sabendo como o amigo sentia-se. Era como se sentira boa parte da sua vida, até encontrar-se com Sasuke. Até formar aquele poderoso laço que fazia com que ambos se compreendessem apenas com um olhar.

— Sasuke!

Naruto exibia o maior dos sorrisos.

— O Sai não te substituiu pra mim. Pra mim, você sempre vai ser você.

Por algum motivo, as palavras de Naruto tornaram tudo melhor. Não sorriu, mas o Naruto percebeu que ele apreciara suas palavras. Esperava ser o suficiente para mantê-lo em Konoha.


	4. O chiqueiro no qual moramos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A imagem de capa tampouco é de minha autoria, apenas a editei com o nome da história.
> 
> Notas: Olá! Espero que gostem <3
> 
> Eu amo os dois morando juntos <3
> 
> Eu lembro o sacrifício que foi não fazer um lemon com esta música. Meu Deus, é tão engraçado pensar nisso agora, mas na época foi muito difícil!
> 
> Música do capítulo: Like a virgin, Madonna

 

 

**_Consegui sair dessa confusão_ **

**_De alguma forma, consegui_ **

**_Não sabia o quanto estava perdido_ **

**_Até encontrá-lo_ **

Naruto acompanhava Sasuke até sua casa. Mantinha o sorriso no rosto, apesar de querer desfazê-lo. Talvez Sasuke houvesse voltado por Sakura, e provavelmente havia, entretanto nada impedia Naruto de tentar fazê-lo ficar por ele e por seus outros amigos.

Começou a assobiar uma música qualquer, e Sasuke revirou os olhos. Naruto riu. Encarava-o com o canto dos olhos, ansioso. Era como se Sasuke fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento, como se não passasse de uma ilusão.

Chegaram, e Naruto abriu a porta ao pegar uma chave de debaixo do tapete. Era bom que Sasuke visse onde ele a deixava, assim também poderia entrar na casa quando bem entendesse (não que ele fosse poder sair sozinho, mas…).

— Porra, Naruto, você não limpa isso desde que eu fui embora, né? Acho que tem um bicho morto aqui no meio!

Sasuke cobriu o nariz com a mão e começou a abanar-se. Naruto riu e entrou, já confortável com a bagunça. A entrada dava em uma pequena sala com uma única porta, que dava em um corredor com mais três portas — um banheiro, a cozinha, e o quarto —, e então não havia mais nada a ser explorado. O apartamento era realmente minúsculo.

— Ele está lindo, ok?

— Lindo é sua bunda! Vai arrumar!

Se Sasuke soubesse que a primeira frase seria dita em outros momentos, talvez tivesse mais cuidado com ela. Naquele instante, entretanto, ela não tinha qualquer duplo sentido; era apenas mais uma forma de mostrar sua insatisfação.

— Como assim? Eu não vou arrumar tudo, já viu a bagunça desse lugar?!

Sasuke o encarou um pouco incrédulo. É claro que tinha visto! Mal podia dar dois passos sem tropeçar em alguma coisa, e havia apenas um caminho de roupas pisoteadas até o quarto principal.

— Vai arrumar, sim.

Caminhou calmamente (não teria como andar mais rápido naquele chiqueiro) até o sofá e deitou-se nele, jogando todas as roupas e objetos desnecessários para o chão (um pouco a mais, um pouco a menos, que diferença fazia?).

— Você tá louco?! Eu não vou arrumar tudo sozinho, de jeito nenhum. A bagunça te incomoda, você que arrume!

— Eu sou visita!

— Ah, você passava dias inteiros aqui comigo quando criança, nem conta mais como visita.

— Claro que conta!

— Me ajuda pelo menos a arrumar o quarto. A gente precisa arrumar um lugar pra você.

— Eu durmo na cama — declarou Sasuke.

— Mas nem pensar! A cama é minha!

E mais uma briga começou. Naruto tinha vontade de rir. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa. Estava brigando com Sasuke! Com Sasuke! Continuou com a discussão, mesmo sabendo que cederia a cama. Se fosse apenas aquilo que ele queria, Naruto não teria se importado em dormir no chão pelo resto da vida.

 

**_Estava vencida, incompleta_ **

**_Fui enganada, estava triste e deprimida_ **

**_Mas você me fez sentir_ **

**_É, você me fez sentir_ **

**_Novinha em folha_ **

Sai acompanhava a garota desequilibrada ao seu lado. Sakura estava ainda em choque e várias lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele voltara. Depois daquela noite, realmente duvidara de que o veria novamente, e agora ele estava ali, na vila.

Sakura tremia. Estava vagamente consciente da presença de Sai, porém Sai não passava de uma mancha perto de Sasuke. Era como querer que um gatinho competisse com um tigre. Suspirou, sem conseguir acreditar naquilo. Era irreal demais. Sasuke de volta? Mas por quê? Com quais objetivos? Estaria ele tramando alguma coisa ou apenas com saudade de casa? Estava bem? Onde dormiria? Iria se encontrar com os amigos em comum que tinham? Poderia ela comparecer a tal encontro?

Tentava ao máximo afastar tudo, entretanto só conseguia apenas pensar nas mãos grandes e fortes percorrendo seu corpo de cima a baixo, tocando em locais que nem mesmo ela tocara. Suspirou, mexendo numa mexa de seu cabelo. Aquilo era tão estranho! Sasuke estava de volta, e tudo poderia voltar a ser como era antes.

Espancou-se mentalmente. Não fora ela quem dissera a Naruto que as coisas haviam mudado, e que, agora, estavam crescidos e diferentes? Sim, ela dissera aquilo. Sentiu toda sua moral despencar ao perceber que mentira. Tudo o que ela lhe dissera naquela noite não passava de lorotas. Gritara a ele que o esqueceria e que seu coração jamais bateria por ele novamente; dissera que o odiava e que não sentiria saudades dele jamais. Dissera muitas besteiras, verdade fosse dita.

Sai se sentou ao seu lado, e Sakura se perguntou quando caíra no meio da calçada. Por sorte estavam perto da casa dela, e a rua não era muito movimentada. Ela suspirou e tentou limpar as lágrimas, mas ainda não era completamente possível.

— Sakura? — chamou Sai novamente.

Ela desviou os olhos para ele. Sentia-se estranha.

— Ele… o Sasuke. Ele mexeu com você, não mexeu? Você parece…

— Sai, eu preciso ficar sozinha, ok? Depois a gente conversa.

Deixou-o sozinho na calçada e correu até seu quarto, trancando-se lá dentro. As lágrimas ainda caíam, mas agora um sorriso enfeitava os lábios finos. Não importava o que acontecera há tanto tempo. Sasuke estava de volta.

Sakura começou a rir como uma criança. Dançou pela casa, como não fazia há muito tempo. Não importavam os motivos, o que importava era que Sasuke voltara, e Sasuke sempre seria um motivo de felicidade. Talvez não fosse o melhor momento para a volta dele, mas isso tampouco importava. Sakura estava simplesmente feliz, como não se sentia há muito tempo. Sentia-se como uma menina de dez anos novamente, e sabia que era provável que agisse como uma ao falar com ele. Não conseguiria simplesmente fingir que queria apenas a sua amizade, porque ela queria muito mais do que isso.

Sakura queria Sasuke para si novamente, e tentaria tê-lo nem que fosse por mais uma noite. Tentaria com todas as suas forças.

 

**_Como um virgem_ **

**_Tocado pela primeira vez_ **

**_Quando seu coração bate_ **

****_Próximo do meu_  
  


Brigavam novamente. O quarto já fora quase arrumado — desde que as portas dos dois armários continuassem fechadas, pelo menos — entretanto ainda discutiam sobre a divisão do aposento. Obviamente teriam que dividir, pois a sala estava inabitável, e Naruto não possuía outro quarto para oferecer ao amigo.

— Naruto, eu preciso de roupas!

— Usa as minhas, ok? Não tem como a gente trazer mais coisas pra cá!

— Sim, porque você vive na merda de um chiqueiro!

— Ah, desculpa, senhor Organização. Mas a casa é minha e a bagunça realmente não me incomoda.

— Me incomoda!

— Problema seu. Se te incomoda tanto assim, arruma!

— Não vou ficar arrumando as suas coisas!

— Bem, você que está incomodado!

E a discussão continuou por muito tempo, até os dois resolverem que arrumariam a casa juntos no dia seguinte e que se concentrariam apenas no quarto naquele momento, assim poderiam ter algum lugar no qual dormir à noite. O horário do almoço chegou e passou sem que percebessem, e ainda nem ao menos haviam conseguido limpar o chão do quarto.

Naruto gostava daquela sensação. Já a sentira antes, é claro, mas era como se fosse a primeira vez. A paz não poderia ser chamada de cotidiana para si, assim como tampouco aquela sensação de pertencimento. Era bom se sentir assim de novo. Como se fizesse parte daquele lugar… Como se fizesse todo o sentido do mundo estar arrumando o apartamento com Sasuke ao seu lado.

Não se sentia sozinho como de costume, e essa era a melhor de todas as sensações. As brigas eram naturais e sem importância, porque Naruto conseguia sentir o fortalecimento do laço já frágil que compartilhava com Sasuke. E tinha também aquela quentura que lhe tomava por dentro. O vazio deixado onde antes estava seu amor por Sakura voltava a ser preenchido pela amizade de Sasuke, e Naruto começou a repensar um pouco sobre as mudanças. Talvez não fosse tão contrário a elas assim. Querendo ou não, a volta de Sasuke era uma mudança; uma mudança agradável, porém isso não influenciava em muita coisa.

Não era a primeira vez que sentia aquela felicidade por não estar sozinho, porém ficara tanto tempo afastado disso que ela parecia ser um sentimento completamente novo.

 

**_Vou lhe dar todo meu amor, rapaz_ **

**_Meu medo está sumindo rapidamente_ **

**_Andei guardando tudo isso para você_ **

**_Pois apenas o amor dura_ **

 

Sakura conhecia Naruto melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, portanto tinha plena certeza de que ele em breve chamaria todos para um jantar de boas-vindas para Sasuke. Analisava todas as roupas que possuía, decidindo-se qual usaria naquele encontro.

Precisaria estar bonita, mas não demais, para que não percebessem o quanto ela se preocupara com a ocasião. Precisaria estar sexy, mas não vulgar. Precisaria falar coisas inteligentes, mas nada que fosse entediante. Riu consigo mesma e rolou sobre sua cama. Era tão bom sentir-se uma criança de novo; sentir-se mais uma vez feliz daquele jeito meio inexplicável.

Tinha plena certeza de que continuava amando Sasuke. Era óbvio que sim. Seu coração chamava pelo nome dele, e Sakura sabia que Sasuke também continuava a pensar nela. Se não o fizesse, por que voltaria? Sim, Sasuke nutria algum tipo de sentimento… Talvez quisesse apenas mais uma noite de sexo, como aquela na floresta, tantos anos antes, mas ela não se importaria de dar-lhe o que desejava. A verdade era que ficaria mais do que feliz ao realizar todos os desejos de Sasuke.

Sorriu consigo mesma e voltou a dançar pelo quarto, rindo sozinha. Daria a Sasuke todo o seu amor, derreteria o coração de gelo dele e o conquistaria, fazendo com que permanecesse em Konoha. Sim, faria aquilo.

— Eu amo você, Sasuke — sussurrou para ninguém em especial.

Gostou do som das palavras e começou a gritá-las para o nada, sentindo-se livre ao finalmente liberar o sentimento que suprimira por tanto tempo.

 

**_Você é ótimo_ **

**_Me faz forte, sim, me faz ousado_ **

**_Oh, seu amor derrotou_ **

**_So,. Seu amor acabou_ **

**_O que estava lutando com frio e com medo_ **

O quarto não poderia ser considerado arrumado, mas estava bom por enquanto. Já era quase noite, e o estômago de Naruto roncava alto.

— Preciso de um banho — resmungou Sasuke, espreguiçando-se.

Apesar da tentação de simplesmente passar a tarde inteira dando ordens a Naruto, ele também trabalhara e, verdade fosse dita, sem ele nada daquilo estaria arrumado. Sentia-se suado e cansado, porém ao menos tinha um lugar em que pudesse dormir.

— Você sabe onde ficam as toalhas. Pode pegar uma e colocar uma roupa minha.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, sem demonstrar qualquer surpresa por Naruto ainda manter suas coisas nos mesmos lugares de anos antes. Caminhou até o cesto de toalhas que deveria estar em algum canto dentro do banheiro. Não tinha nenhuma lá. Estava pronto para gritar com Naruto quando percebeu que havia outra toalha pendurada no box. Usaria aquela, e ele que se virasse depois; passara tempo demais procurando pelas coisas naquele chiqueiro.

Entrou debaixo d’água com um mínimo sorriso enfeitando seus lábios. Era bom estar ali. Apesar de ser apenas uma missão curta, que não duraria mais de um mês, era bom estar em Konoha com Naruto. Até mesmo rever Sakura fora (quase) agradável. O único que o incomodava era o tal Sai. Ter alguém em seu lugar era horrível. Sentia como se não fosse suficientemente importante para ser lembrado como alguém único. Sentia como se fosse apenas mais um e detestava aquilo.

Porque ele era Uchiha Sasuke, o vingador. Era um homem forte e decidido. Um homem que não se importava com absolutamente ninguém.

— SASUKEEEEE! A GENTE TÁ SEM COMIDA, EU VOU FAZER RÁMEN!

— NÃO QUERO RÁMEN!

— ENTÃO VAI PASSAR FOME!

E era um homem que tinha que acatar as decisões de um garoto que tinha como único alimento macarrão instantâneo. Suspirou um pouco, mas deu de ombros. Não comia rámen desde que saíra de Konoha; nada mais natural do que voltar a comer isso agora que estava novamente na Folha.

Deixou que a água levasse embora toda a sujeira da viagem e o suor do cansativo dia de trabalho. Evitou pensar nos que se seguiriam, pois eles seriam de arrumação, não tinha a menor dúvida. Sorriu de canto ao pensar numa solução. Naruto faria Kage Bunshins, e _eles_ arrumariam a casa. Sim, era exatamente aquilo que aconteceria.

Saiu do banho mais relaxado e apenas com uma toalha na cintura. Esquecera-se completamente de pegar as roupas que estavam no armário; a expectativa de uma ducha relaxante eliminara quase tudo de sua mente. Passou pela cozinha, sentindo o cheiro do macarrão.

— Sasuke, vai se vestir que aqui tá quase pronto!

Naruto passara o dia inteiro sorrindo, e esse sorriso de agora era ainda mais exuberante do que os outros. Assentiu com a cabeça e encaminhou-se para o quarto, não querendo demorar. Seu estômago roncava.

Na cozinha, Naruto terminava de arrumar a mesa. Era realmente bom ter Sasuke ali. Há tempos não cozinhava para ninguém e, apesar de não ser o melhor dos cozinheiros, rámen instantâneo era sua especialidade. Ficavam quase tão bons quanto os do Ichiraku — ok, talvez não tão bons assim, mas eram bons.

Sasuke voltou apenas com uma calça de moletom, e Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Camisetas me incomodam, acostume-se.

Naruto riu e deu de ombros, sem se importar realmente. Sasuke podia andar do jeito que quisesse, ele realmente não se incomodava.

 

**_Como um virgem, ooh, ooh_ **

**_Como um virgem_ **

**_Me sinto tão bem aqui dentro_ **

**_Quando você me abraça, e o seu coração bate, e você me ama_ **

A janta fora servida, mas deixaram a louça na pia; não lavariam mais nada naquele dia. Exaustos e cheios (quatro tigelas de macarrão para cada um), tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto caíram sobre seus respectivos colchões e dormiram. Nenhuma conversa de boa noite, nenhum tipo de constrangimento por estarem ambos sem qualquer camiseta (era uma noite quente. Entretanto, Naruto ainda mantinha sua touca infantil) e, principalmente, sem nenhum tipo de cordialidade forçada.

Eram apenas dois amigos dormindo sob o mesmo teto. Naruto gostava daquela sensação de familiaridade... Era como se Sasuke nunca houvesse ido embora, como se aquilo acontecesse o tempo inteiro, e ambos não poderiam estar mais confortáveis com a situação. Principalmente Naruto.

Para Naruto, era como se tudo estivesse voltando ao normal, como se as coisas, finalmente, estivessem como deveriam estar.


	5. Repetindo erros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: MA  
> Par: NarutoxSasuke
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A imagem de capa tampouco é de minha autoria, apenas a editei com o nome da história.
> 
> Notas: Olá! Espero que gostem <3   
> Eu amo os dois morando juntos <3 Esta música é uma das minhas favoritas! Minha paixão por músicas nacionais é muito intensa <3  
> Música do capítulo: Só hoje, Jota Quest

**_Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito_ **

**_Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa_ **

**_Depois de um dia normal_ **

**_Olhar teus plhos de promessas fáceis_ **

**_E te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir_ **

**_(Que te faça rir)_ **

Ela estava com o seu melhor vestido. O pano esverdeado combinava com seus olhos, e o tom rosado dos lábios deixava-a quase virginal. Sakura riu para o espelho, enquanto Ino terminava de ajeitar seu cabelo.

— Ainda não acredito que o Sasuke aceitou sair com você, Testuda!

— Não fique tão surpresa, Ino. Ele gostou da última vez e quer mais.

Ela piscou marota para a amiga, tentando não demonstrar como aquele assunto ainda conseguia magoá-la.

Ino era a única pessoa no universo que sabia do que acontecera na floresta, logo antes de irem salvar Gaara. Ino já superara o amor por Sasuke há algum tempo (Gaara provavelmente tinha algo a ver com aquilo), e o amaldiçoara com todas as suas forças ao ouvir o relato dela.

— Ou talvez seja o Naruto colocando pressão para que tudo volte a ser como antes.

— Se fosse isso, Naruto não iria querer que eu saísse com o Sasuke, né?

— É… acho que ele tá só fugindo daquele loiro, então.

Sakura riu também, sabendo que as palavras da amiga não eram maldosas. Ino adorava Naruto, apesar do jeito de ser dele (talvez devido a isso). Sakura realmente esperava que algo a mais acontecesse naquela noite. Ela mal aguentava esperar; seu corpo ansiava pelo de Sasuke. Seu coração também... Amava-o com todas as suas forças, e tinha olhos única e exclusivamente para ele.

 

**_Hoje eu preciso te abraçar_ **

**_Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa_ **

**_Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz_ **

****

Abriu os olhos negros devagar, sem vontade alguma de fazê-lo. Sakura sairia com o Uchiha naquela noite, e o fato o incomodava de um jeito que Sai não conseguia explicar. Era algo como uma ânsia de vômito; um sentimento estranho e meio inexplicável, como se tivesse comido algo estragado.

Rolou mais um pouco na cama, sabendo que não conseguiria dormir. Não dormia direito há exatos sete dias, que era o tempo passado desde a volta dele. O Uchiha parecera voltar unicamente para destruir os laços que criara até o momento. Naruto vinha mantendo distância, mesmo que tentasse não fazer isso. A verdade era que ele vinha mantendo distância de todos, como se apenas seu amiguinho Uchiha importasse. Agora Sai percebia como os laços dos dois eram fortes, e não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Ele não lhe parecia alguém que voltaria para sua vila após concluir seus objetivos. Tinha uma sensação ruim quando perto dele, achava que o Uchiha magoaria muito todos aqueles com quem Sai se importava. Novamente.

Mas o pior era ela. Sakura parecia ter se esquecido completamente da sua presença e agia como se ele não existisse. Era frustrante ver como a garota conseguia agir naturalmente perto dos outros, como se não estivessem se encontrando às escondidas.

E, bem, não estavam mesmo.

Não desde que ele voltara, ao menos. O maldito Uchiha.

**_Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua_ **

**_Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria_ **

**_Em estar vivo_ **

****

Sasuke estava em um restaurante que nem sabia existir em Konoha sentindo-se completamente entediado. Sakura não calava a boca, e ele conseguia apenas pensar em Naruto. Aquilo era _ridículo_. Desde que voltara, desde o maldito dia em que se mudara para a casa dele, não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém. Claro que fazia parte de sua missão, porém não deveria ser tão impactante assim voltar à vila.

Suspirou sem perceber, fazendo com que Sakura finalmente ficasse quieta. Olhou-a, querendo saber o motivo da parada abrupta, e percebeu que ela mordia o lábio inferior, remexendo desconfortavelmente nas mãos finas.

— Você ainda lembra?

Ele estreitou os olhos, confuso com a pergunta, mas não respondeu. Com o olhar indagou a ela do que diabos estava falando, e era dever da garota perceber (ou não) o que ele queria dizer. Sakura pareceu entender, pois prosseguiu.

— Daquela noite na floresta.

Cogitou seriamente a possibilidade de negar com a cabeça, porém não havia motivo algum para não lembrar, por isso assentiu. Ela se manteve em silêncio por bastante tempo, antes de suspirar e encará-lo nos olhos.

— Quer repetir?

Sasuke não pôde evitar a surpresa, e estava pronto para negar. Entretanto, perguntou-se o porquê de negar. Não era como se estivesse prometendo namorar Sakura, seria apenas uma noite de sexo, nada além. Uma ótima noite de sexo. Por que não aceitar? A imagem de Naruto lhe vei imediatamente à cabeça, e Sasuke bagunçou os cabelos, confuso. Por que pensar em Naruto em um momento como aquele? Por que pensar em Naruto, simplesmente?

Eram inimigos, e Sasuke não sentia nada por ele (ou achava não sentir), então por que vinha tendo pensamentos tão estranhos a seu respeito? Por que vinha pensando tanto nele? Pensou em muitas respostas para aquilo e nenhuma delas lhe agradou. Queria afastar tais conclusões de sua mente, portanto respondeu sem pensar muito:

— Quero.

**_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar_ **

**_Me dizendo que sou o causador da tua insônia_ **

**_Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre_ **

 

Naruto estava deitado no sofá sem fazer nada de especial. Olhava para o teto, preso em um dos maiores tédios de sua vida. Há duas semanas talvez estivesse treinando a mais, ou então brincando com seus inúmeros potes de rámen, mas não naquela noite. Naquela noite esperava pela volta de Sasuke.

Colocara pressão para que ele aceitasse o convite de Sakura, admitia, porém apenas porque era como tudo deveria acontecer. O amor de Sakura era puro e lindo, e um dia Sasuke perceberia aquilo. Deveria ficar muito feliz por Sakura estar sim empenhada em ajudá-lo a manter Sasuke na vila, porém não conseguia. Pensar naquele jantar romântico lhe deixava enojado, e o pior não era isso. O pior era que se sentia daquela forma por Sasuke, não por Sakura. A ideia de o amigo estar aproveitando o encontro lhe era mais incômoda do que a ideia de ela gostar. O porquê ele realmente não queria saber. Era estranho apenas imaginar.

Uma parte sua quis que Sakura mantivesse a pose madura e arrogante do primeiro encontro deles.

Suspirou, rolando sobre o sofá. A casa estava quase arrumada, faltando agora apenas a sala. Haviam buscado as roupas de Sasuke há dois dias, e era ele quem dormia na cama. Naruto realmente não se importava, desde que ele estivesse ali. Ligou a televisão, porém nada o interessava.

Suspirou, tentando compreender o que acontecia consigo. Nunca antes se sentira de tal forma. Queria que Sasuke voltasse logo, porque… bem, estava se sentindo solitário. E Naruto detestava o sentimento. Desde a volta dele, a solidão mantivera-se bem longe, e agradecia imensamente por isso. Naruto queria ao menos ouvir um palavrão, qualquer coisa. Qualquer atenção provinda de Sasuke lhe agradaria naquele momento, nem ele voltasse apenas para que brigassem como sempre. Não se importava, queria apenas que Sasuke voltasse e mandasse aquele sentimento horrível embora. Mas a solidão voltara e, com ela, Kyuubi. Ah, o demônio idiota não conseguia perder a oportunidade de importuná-lo.

 _Me pergunto o que o incomoda mais, Naruto: Sasuke estar com ela, ou você estar com ciúmes do Sasuke_.

— Ok, eu acho que vou arrumar a sala.

Levantou-se num pulo. Odiava quando Kyuubi se sentia com intimidade suficiente para conversar como se fossem amigos. E ainda vinha para falar besteiras! Ciúmes? Ele? Não. Naruto não sentiria isso de um amigo.

Certo?

**_Hoje preciso de você_ **

**_Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso_ **

**_Hoje só tua presença_ **

**_Vai me deixar feliz_ **

**_Só hoje_ **

****

Foram à casa de Sakura em silêncio, cuidando para que os pais dela não fossem acordados. A garota tentou colocar um jutso que impedia o som de se espalhar no quarto, porém foi impedida por Sasuke, que a prensou contra a parede em um beijo enlouquecido.

Sasuke não queria qualquer tipo de proteção, porque não queria ficar mais do que o necessário. Usar a desculpa de não querer chamar a atenção dos pais dela lhe parecia útil.

Sakura estava feliz. Sasuke não parecia exatamente alegre com sua presença (não como ficava quando Naruto estava perto), porém ela sentia-se radiante. Sabia que aquela noite não significava muito para ele, mas significava para ela. A ninja precisava de Sasuke, independente do que ele sentia. Precisava sentir o corpo dele no seu, precisava iludir-se um pouquinho mais, acreditando que, talvez, pudessem sim ficar juntos.

As roupas iam sendo retiradas com pressa, e Sakura aproveitava cada segundo para gravar o corpo delicioso em sua memória. Tentava não fazer barulho por causa de seus pais, porém Sasuke não parecia ter trabalho para manter-se calado. Resolveu que mudaria aquilo em algum momento, mas não chegou a ter a oportunidade de tentar enlouquecê-lo. As mãos dele mantiveram-na ocupada demais para que ela pudesse dominar por alguns segundos que fossem.

 

**_Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua_ **

**_Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria_ **

**_Em estar vivo_ **

****

Sasuke movia seu corpo em sincronia com o dela, porém estava perturbado. Em sua mente um pouco nublada de prazer, às vezes via olhos azuis a desejarem-no, e não verdes. Tentou manter tais visões longe de sua cabeça, porém o prazer do sexo não deixava com que tivesse grande controle sobre seu próprio corpo (que dirá mente), e os malditos olhos azuis insistiam em tomar o rosto de Sakura.

Às vezes até os cabelos rosados dela pareciam meio loiros; estava enlouquecendo...

Principalmente porque imaginar que transava com Naruto o excitava ainda mais.

Em algum ponto desistiu de lutar e deixou que a imagem do amigo se sobrepusesse à imagem de Sakura. Não era como nos filmes; ele tinha plena consciência de que transava com uma garota e não com Naruto. Sempre que fechava os olhos, porém, uma imagem diferente aparecia em sua mente. Não soube exatamente quando, mas se decidiu por não os abrir mais.

Quando terminou e seu corpo ofegante caiu sobre o trêmulo dela, Sasuke sequer conseguia acreditar no que acontecia. Imaginara que transava com um homem. Não um homem qualquer, mas _Naruto._ O mesmo Naruto idiota e inútil que ele jurara matar. Engoliu em seco, sem querer acreditar que se sentia atraído por ele, sem querer acreditar que podia nutrir tais sentimentos por um homem.

 

**_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar_ **

**_Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia_ **

**_Que eu faço tudo errado, sempre, sempre_ **

 

Naruto olhava impacientemente para o relógio. Sasuke já estava há muito tempo longe de casa, nem queria imaginar o porquê dessa demora. Apesar disso, tinha uma mente muito fértil, e as imagens que teimavam em lhe perturbar não eram nada agradáveis. Todas envolviam o corpo que ele já conhecia tão bem — Sasuke realmente tinha um problema com camisetas — movendo-se com o de Sakura.

Terminou de ajeitar a última parte da estante e suspirou. Sua casa estava impecavelmente arrumada (era uma das primeiras vezes que algo como aquilo acontecia), e Naruto via-se sem nada para fazer. Aquilo não poderia ser nada bom. Tentou manter a mente ocupada; antes que pudesse começar a se distrair, porém, sentiu algo molhado em seus pés. Ao levantar o olhar, encarava Kyuubi.

— O que você quer?

A raposa apenas riu por alguns segundos. O focinho estava apoiado sobre suas patas dianteiras, e ela parecia bem relaxada.

— Apenas conversar. Sabe, essa sua obsessão pelo Sasuke finalmente está se justificando. Você o ama, não ama?

Naruto engasgou, tossiu e caiu na água. Que merda era aquela? Como Kyuubi simplesmente vinha falar com ele sobre aquelas coisas impróprias, como se estivesse certa a respeito de Sasuke? Como se ele estivesse…

— Eu sou homem!

— E gay.

— QUÊ?! Não sou gay!

— Mas você quer o Sasuke.

— Eu não quero o Sasuke, sua raposa abusada! Eu só estou preocupado porque ele tá demorando, só isso!

— Aposto como ele e aquela menina sem peitos estão fazendo sexo.

— QUÊ?! Não, o Sasuke não faria isso.

— E por que não? Ele realmente é homem, e provavelmente gosta de mulheres.

— É, mas não. A Sakura-chan é uma mulher de respeito, e ela não faria isso com o Sasuke assim, do nada.

— Uma mulher de respeito, claro. Muito respeitoso que o Sai estava sendo naquele dia também, né?

— Aquilo… aquilo… eu nem sei por que ainda tô aqui!

— Porque eu quero — respondeu a raposa. — Porque eu também estou entediada, e você não tem ninguém que possa te tirar daqui. Agora, vamos falar sobre esses seus sentimentos escondidos pelo Sasuke, sim? Isso me interessa muito.

Naruto começou a suar frio. O que estava acontecendo ali, afinal? Estava sendo interrogado pela Kyuubi? Era claro que ela apenas queria incomodá-lo com aquilo, afinal, nunca estaria apaixonado por Sasuke. Não por Sasuke, é claro que não. Não estaria, não é mesmo?

 

**_Hoje preciso de você_ **

**_Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso!_ **

**_Hoje só tua presença_ **

**_Vai me deixar feliz_ **

**_Só hoje_ **

**_Só hoje_ **

****

Sasuke levantou-se logo após se satisfazer com Sakura. Não conseguia mais ficar naquele quarto; estava se sentindo agoniado, e não sabia realmente o motivo daquilo.

— Fica mais…

— Não. O Naruto vai acabar roubando a cama se eu não voltar logo.

Não era realmente uma boa desculpa, mas se sentia sufocado. Precisava sair de lá e voltar para casa. Sua casa também, afinal morava lá há uma semana. _Precisava voltar._ Sentiu o estômago um pouco embrulhado ao ver Sakura coberta apenas com um lençol. Estava ali para matar Naruto, não destruir a vida dos que o cercavam. Rezava apenas para que ela não engravidasse daquela noite, caso contrário estaria com sérios problemas. Não podia ter outro Uchiha perdido no mundo.

Saiu sem se despedir ou lhe lançar um último olhar. Tinha um mau pressentimento e queria ver Naruto logo. Queria se aliviar um pouco da culpa que o consumia por ter transado com a mulher que ele amava. Talvez pudesse fazer um rámen para ele, aquilo com certeza o animaria.

Não sabia exatamente por que precisava compensar Naruto, mas sentia que precisava. Apressou um pouco mais o passo e estranhou o silêncio; Naruto nunca ficava quieto (nem mesmo quando estava sozinho). Sentiu um chakra demoníaco e assustou-se, correndo até a sala e encontrando Naruto com quatro três caudas da Kyuubi e os olhos já vermelhos. Ele estava apenas parado no meio perto do sofá, sem se mover, como se estivesse esperando por alguma coisa. Não sabia o que era e realmente não se importava. Colocou-se no campo de visão dele e ativou o Sharingan.

Estava novamente no esgoto — era como via o local — da gaiola de Kyuubi. A raposa já se enroscara ao redor de Naruto, que apenas era distinguível pelos cabelos loiros que apareciam. Caminhou até ela e tocou no focinho que parecia ser feito de bolhas vermelhas, apertando-o até que ela explodisse. Naruto caiu de joelhos, ofegando. Segundos depois estavam de volta à sala do apartamento.

— O que aconteceu? — o tom de Sasuke era exigente; ele parecia irritado.

— Estávamos apenas conversando, eu não sei direito.

— Como assim conversando?

— Ela disse que estava entediada, e eu também, aí me chamou.

— Naruto, quando a Kyuubi te chama, você não vai. É a merda de um demônio, ok? E se eu não aparecesse, hein? Ela obviamente queria o seu corpo e…

— Sasuke, não preciso de lição de moral, ok? Ela sempre fica me incomodando.

— Então por que ela conseguiu entrar na tua cabeça dessa vez? Se ela tá sempre te incomodando, você deve estar acostumado.

Naruto não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar.

— Sou eu?

A pergunta de Sasuke o pegou de surpresa, e ele logo se apressou a negar.

— Não! Não, Sasuke, não! Você estar aqui é maravilhoso, sério. O problema é que eu toômeio confuso com tudo o que tá acontecendo, e você sempre comigo acabou me dando a ilusão de que eu não tô mais sozinho, sabe? Aí quando a solidão voltou, Kyuubi me pegou desprevenido, só isso.

Naruto tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia. Estava mais pálido do que o normal, e Sasuke percebeu que também suava um pouco. Assentiu com a cabeça; sabia muito bem o que era estar sozinho.

Enquanto ele abusava do corpo da mulher que Naruto amava do jeito mais puro de todos, ele batalhava internamente por sua sanidade. Sasuke se sentiu uma pessoa horrível.

— Vou fazer um rámen pra você.

Naruto riu e o seguiu até a cozinha. Ver Sasuke sendo legal era tão raro que pensou seriamente em beliscar o próprio braço para ter certeza de que não sonhava. Desistiu da ideia no mesmo instante; se fosse um sonho, era bom demais para acabar.


	6. Desilusão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A imagem de capa tampouco é de minha autoria, apenas a editei com o nome da história.
> 
> Notas: Olá! Espero que gostem <3   
> Eu amo os dois morando juntos <3 Por favor, não odeiem o Sasuke, ele é um bebê!  
> Música do capítulo: Really don't care, Demi Lovato

**_Você quer jogar, você quer ficar_ **

**_Você quer ter de tudo_ **

**_Você mexeu com a minha cabeça_ **

**_Até eu acertar uma parede_ **

**_Talvez eu devesse saber_ **

**_Talvez eu devesse saber_ **

**_Que você iria sair_ **

**_Você iria sair pela porta_ **

****

Naruto acordou com uma estúpida vontade de ir comer fora, e Sasuke teve de o acompanhar. Fazia-o devido ao sentimento de culpa por ter dormido com a amada de Naruto e tinha consciência disso; logo, continuaria a satisfazer alguns dos mínimos desejos dele para se redimir interiormente.

Sabia que era idiota pensar daquela forma, porém continuava pensando, sendo idiota ou não.

— Sasuke!

Aquela voz piorou ainda mais esse dia que já começara mal. Sakura tinha uma voz estridente que machucava seus ouvidos, e ele não queria falar com ela naquele momento. Não em frente a Naruto.

— Sakura-chan!

Naruto a cumprimentou com um sorriso, entretanto Sasuke sabia que havia algo de errado com ele. Ele aparentemente já a superara, porém Sasuke via que ainda havia algo a respeito do relacionamento entre os dois que o incomodava.

— Bom dia, Naruto.

Ela sorria um tanto feliz _demais_ , e Naruto não parecia perceber essa felicidade exagerada da amiga. Sasuke a observou sem nada dizer ou demonstrar; era incômodo estar perto dela e de Naruto ao mesmo tempo. O sentimento de culpa parecia duplicar, e quis afastá-los.

— Vamos ir tomar café da manhã. Quer ir com a gente?

— Eu adoraria!

Continuou em silêncio e os seguiu até o café. Sakura sorria muito e lhe mandava algumas indiretas nada discretas que o irritavam e constrangiam Naruto. Era difícil dizer se estivera mais arrependido na noite anterior ou ao acordar nessa manhã.

 

**_Disse que terminamos_ **

**_Conheceu outra pessoa e esfregou na minha cara_ **

**_Pule pra parte que ela quebrou seu coração_ **

**_E depois foi embora_ **

**_Acho que você deveria saber_ **

**_Acho que você deveria saber_ **

**_Que eu iria falar_ **

**_Iria falar_ **

 

Sai sabia onde Sakura estaria naquela manhã — afinal, era só procurar pelo Uchiha —, e a situação o estava deixando louco. Se ela queria terminar, que o fizesse de uma vez! Não saber se ainda mantinham ou não a relação maravilhosa e proibida de antes era bem pior do que ser rejeitado.

Entrou no café e sem demora localizou o _verdadeiro_ time sete. Sasuke parecia ainda mais distante do que nunca, enquanto que Sakura se jogava sobre ele para encostar seus braços. Naruto parecia um pouco constrangido, e o compreendeu mais do que a qualquer outro. Caminhou até lá sem qualquer receio.

Sakura não iria trocá-lo por Sasuke sem um bom motivo. _Mas não iria mesmo._

— Sakura, podemos conversar?

  
**_Mas mesmo que as estrelas e a lua colidam_** _  
_**_Eu nunca vou querer você de volta na minha vida_** _  
_**_Pode pegar suas palavras e todas suas mentiras_** _  
_**_Oh, oh, oh_** _  
_**_Eu realmente não me importo_** _  
_**_Mas mesmo que as estrelas e a lua colidam_** _  
_**_Eu nunca vou querer você de volta na minha vida_** _  
_**_Pode pegar suas palavras e todas suas mentiras_** _  
_**_Oh, oh, oh_** _  
_**_Eu realmente não me importo_** _  
_**_Oh, oh, oh_** _  
_**_Eu realmente não me importo_**

 

Sakura deixou os dois amigos sozinhos, e o alívio foi mútuo.

— O que deu nela hoje, hein? — perguntou Naruto, relaxando na cadeira.

Sasuke deu de ombros, sem responder, e bebeu da xícara de café. Ela não voltou por vários minutos, e tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke decidiram que não queriam dar sorte ao azar.

Trocaram um olhar que dizia tudo e se levantaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Saíram pela porta da frente e teriam seguido tranquilamente para a casa de Naruto se não ouvissem a voz de Sakura.

— Sai, escuta…

— Não, Sakura, você escuta! Eu realmente gostava do que a gente tinha. Era prazeroso para ambas as partes, não é? Por que não tá mais dando certo?

Sasuke estava ansioso para continuar seu caminho, mas Naruto o impediu. Já estava há muito tempo divagando a respeito daquele relacionamento entre os dois e, apesar de saber que era muito errado, ficou onde estava, ouvindo. Pediu com os olhos para que Sasuke fizesse o mesmo, e ele ficou calado. Com o sentimento de culpa que o consumia, Sasuke seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que Naruto pedisse.

— Eu amo o Sasuke, Sai.

— Eu sei. Foi por isso que começou, não foi? Para você esquecer ele. Mas, mesmo com ele aqui na vila, não é como se vocês fossem ficar juntos, ok? Ele não é o tipo que corresponde aos amores idealizados de-

— Para a sua informação — ela interrompeu com raiva —, nós fizemos amor ontem, e eu _sei_ que estou cada vez mais próxima do coração dele, ok?

Naruto teve a mesma reação de Sai ao ouvir essas palavras: arregalou os olhos e paralisou. Lentamente, virou o rosto para o Sasuke ao seu lado, que parecia muito entretido com seus pés. Naruto não conseguiu definir muito bem o que sentia naquele momento; pulou para longe, fazendo barulho ao sair e chamando a atenção do casal que discutia.

Sakura nunca antes corou tanto, e Sai parecia chocado demais para conseguir fazer alguma coisa.

  
**_Não acredito que já fiquei acordada escrevendo canções sobre você_** _  
_**_Você não merece saber como eu costumava pensar em você_** _  
_**_Oh, não, não mais_** _  
_**_Oh, não, não mais_** _  
_**_Você teve sua chance_** _  
_**_Teve sua chance_** _  
_**_Mas perdeu_**

 

Sasuke observou-o desaparecer e sentiu raiva. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Naruto jamais o perdoaria por ter transado com Sakura. Todos sabiam do amor que sentia por ela, e Sasuke mais uma vez destroçava o coração do único que aceitara abrigá-lo.

Sakura encarava Sasuke assustada, temendo sua reação. Não poderia estar mais certa por temê-lo. Sasuke aproximou-se devagar, tentando controlar toda a ira que tentava dominá-lo. Era velho conhecido do ódio, e o sentimento exalava de seus olhos como fogo.

— Não me interessa para quem você conta o que faz, mas Naruto realmente se importa com você, e _você_ conseguiu magoar ele de novo. E não se ilude, Sakura. A gente se divertiu ontem de noite, mas nada além disso. Você tem tantas chances de atingir o meu coração quanto a lombriga ao seu lado. Nunca fizemos e nunca vamos fazer amor. O aconteceu foi sexo e, se eu pudesse, desfaria sem nem pensar duas vezes.

E saiu atrás de Naruto, deixando-a para trás com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

  
**_Agora se nos encontrássemos na rua eu não correria assustada_** _  
_**_Eu caminharia direito até você e colocaria um dedo no ar_** _  
_**_E faria você entender_** _  
_**_E faria você entender_** _  
_**_Você teve sua chance_** _  
_**_Teve sua chance_**

 

Sakura observou-o sumir e sentiu o choro escapar de seus olhos em abundância. Olhou para o lado, em busca de apoio em Sai, porém ele também já desaparecera.

Sentindo todo o seu mundo desabar e todas as suas ilusões serem desfeitas, a garota chorou. Sasuke realmente não se importava. Era uma tola por acreditar que ele a amava e que ambos desenvolviam a mais bela e clichê história de amor de todas. A verdade é que Sasuke não era alguém capaz de amar. Limpou as lágrimas — ou tentou — e começou a correr. Precisava, mais do que nunca, esquecê-lo.

Precisava cumprir a promessa que fizera a si própria, tantos anos antes, logo após a primeira noite deles. Precisava aprender a odiar Uchiha Sasuke.

E, mais do que tudo, precisava pedir desculpas a Sai.

  
**_Sim, ouça!_** _  
_**_Hey, hey, nunca olhe para trás_** _  
_**_Garoto confuso, ego intacto_** _  
_**_Olha, garoto, porque você está tão bravo_** _  
_**_Pensando melhor, mas deveria ter acertado_** _  
_**_Hey, Demi, você escolheu o cara errado_** _  
_**_Deveria ter escolhido aquele_** _  
_**_Ele é mais bonito do que o outro_** _  
_**_Eu só quero rir, porque você está querendo ser um hipster_** _  
_**_Chute-o para a calçada e tire uma foto com uma Polaroid_**

 

Sasuke encontrou Naruto sentado na cama, encarando o nada. Sabia que não estivera sozinho o tempo inteiro, porque alguns ANBU o seguiam vinte e quatro horas por dia, porém era irresponsabilidade de Naruto o abandonar na porta do estabelecimento daquela forma. Naruto sabia disso e ele também, portanto decidiu manter-se calado.

Lentamente, sentou-se aos pés da cama. Se Naruto quisesse conversar, ele que começasse.

Naruto o encarou por alguns segundos, mas logo seus olhos foram para a janela ao lado da cama. Estava com tanta raiva! E o pior é que nem era raiva por ser Sakura. Era simplesmente raiva porque _alguém_ tocara na pele dele. Aquela garota — e o que o levava a pensar na melhor amiga como “aquela garota”?! — tocara todo o corpo de Sasuke, provavelmente com a boca também. Ela dera prazer a ele e-

Naruto balançou negativamente a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos; serviam apenas para irritá-lo ainda mais. Suspirou. Sabia qual sentimento o dominava, e aquilo era horrível. Estava com ciúmes de Sasuke. Não um ciúme leve, longe disso. Estava _morrendo_ de ciúmes de Sasuke, porque enquanto ele quase se consumia de solidão na noite anterior, Sasuke tinha seu corpo violado por Sakura.

Riu sem humor. Não, ele não fora violado de forma alguma.

— Foi bom?

A pergunta pegou Sasuke de surpresa, e o encarou sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Naruto reconhecia a confusão nos olhos do amigo, e tentou articular a pergunta sem que a raiva o consumisse por completo.

— Transar com a Sakura. Foi bom?

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, mas depois acabou por responder. A merda já fora feita mesmo.

— Foi.

Aquilo foi como ter gelo derrubado em seu estômago. Naruto fechou ainda mais a expressão em seu rosto e contou até dez. Sentia vontade de jogar Sasuke contra a parede e mostrar a ele o que realmente era bom. Afastou o pensamento, assustado. Aquele não era ele. Não de verdade.

— Naruto, a Sakura foi um erro. Eu não sinto nada por ela, e sei que não devia ter me envolvido conhecendo os seus sentimentos, mas…

— Não há mais sentimento.

A revelação pegou a ambos de surpresa, e Naruto suspirou, sentindo um pouco da raiva passar. Ele queria falar sobre aquilo; queria falar com alguém sobre o que vira naquela noite, e queria poder desabafar sem parecer uma garotinha. Percebeu que Sasuke era o único que poderia entender. Não por amar alguém, mas por ser o único capaz de entender a _ele._

— Quando eu vi a Sakura e o Sai se… beijando… naquela noite, o sentimento que eu tinha por ela sumiu. Foi como ver a garota que eu sempre me apaixonei, o anjo que estava sempre na minha mente, se transformar numa garota comum. Eu não sei, foi…

— Como conhecer uma pessoa nova.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça. Sabia que Sasuke entenderia. Aquela era a magia dele.

Sasuke entendia muito bem o que Naruto descrevia, mas uma grande diferença separava a Sakura agora não mais idealizada de Naruto da pessoa que Sasuke percebera não ser como ele imaginara.

— Eu não amo essa nova Sakura. Na verdade, tô começando a achar que a Sakura que eu amava nunca existiu.

Porque a pessoa que Sasuke conhecia e mudara não parava de surpreendê-lo, e ele não podia dizer que era desagradável. A mudança fora ótima, e o agradava cada vez mais.

Afastou esses pensamentos; não podia realmente estar comparando a surpresa por ver como Naruto mudara com a decepção dele ao perceber que o amor de sua vida sempre fora uma pessoa que idealizara quando criança.

Observou o amigo por alguns segundos e percebeu que todas as palavras que ele dissera eram verídicas. Naruto realmente não sentia mais nada por Sakura, e isso aqueceu seu coração como nada nunca antes o fizera. Suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos, aquela atração por Naruto não era normal. Mas foi um alívio saber que Naruto estava irritado por ter suas ilusões sobre Sakura destruídas, e não por ele ter transado com ela. Não queria que Naruto o odiasse.

Tentou se convencer de que era apenas para não ir à prisão, entretanto bem lá no fundo, Sasuke sabia que um perigoso sentimento estava surgindo. Sem capacidade de pará-lo, tudo o que podia fazer era se esforçar ao máximo para que ele nunca viesse à tona.


End file.
